hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginwater: Something Hellish This Way Comes
Ginwater: Something Hellish This Way Comes is a 1987 western/zombie film written, produced and directed by Isaac Roarke. Plot Gunslinger Valerie 'Val' Gunner travels through the wild west with her horse Tomo. She comes upon a seemingly abandoned farm and searches the property. She finds and kills a grown man who has recently become a Runner (an infected person recently turned). She finds a bite mark on his arm and latter discovers the man's wife and two children locked within a room, having become Slow-poke's (Runner's after around three weeks). She kills them, scavengers what she can for herself & slays a few approaching Slow-poke's with her saber before leaving the property. As Val travels further she comes upon a stagecoach of people being swarmed by Slow-pokes, trying to fend them off. She intervenes and assists the group, killing the infected. The group, which consists of Harold Swan, Charlotte Swan, Owen Swan & Samantha Swan (grandfather, grandmother, grandchildren) thank Val and reveal that they are heading to the town of Ginwater to meet up with Owen & Samantha's parents, Henry & Jane. They offer Val the chance to accompany them and she accepts. The group arrive at Ginwater the next day. The town's roads and passages are blocked off and guarded. Val and the others are allowed to enter. The four family members meet up with Henry & Jane. They thank Val before the group are told to hand over any and all guns to sheriff Hodd and his men. Val hands over her rifles but keeps her saber, knives, tomahawk and bow. Val takes the opportunity to check into a hotel and gathers a little information on the town and it's sheriff from the receptionist Hoyt. She is latter summoned to see Hodd. She meets with him and he explains what he and his men have done to guard the town and keep everyone safe. Though she does not agree with everything he says and has done, she notes that the town does seem safe. He asks her about her guns, to which she explains she was given the revolvers as a present from her father, while the others guns were taken from the corpses of the inhabitants of the town of Blakeshap after it was overrun by a horde of Infected's. When asked about her other weapons she reveals that she won the saber in a card game when her opponent ran out of money, while the others gifts from a native tribe she knows. The two talk for a little longer before Hodd returns her guns, believing it safe to do so. She joins in a card game, meeting locals and stranded folk, many of whom have their own theories regarding the Infected's and their origins: Disease, black magic, punishment from god, etc. When asked about her theory, Val simply states that she doesn't believe it matters and that what does matter is staying alive. After beating the three men before her at cards she takes only 10% for herself, giving 30% to each of the other three, stating that money means little when the world is on fire. She grabs a drink and starts up a conversation with one of the saloons prostitutes, Shelly, and convinces her to go to upstairs with her. The two have sex. The next morning Val awakes and has breakfast in the hotel dining room. Word of her time with Shelly has gotten around and she is confronted by the local priest, Byron, whom she scares off with her gun. The sheriff, his men, and the townsfolk gather when Nathaniel of the supply group returns alone. He says the infected swarmed his group and he was the only one to make it back. Hodd organizes a group to go out and retrieve the wagon and supplies. He asks Val to be apart of the group and she accepts. Val, Hodd, Nathaniel, James, Peter & a few others head out. After several hours and many conversations the group discover the wagon and supplies, with human and horse remains littered everywhere. As the wagon is hitched up, Runner's attack the group, killing two of the men before they are killed themselves. The group rides off as they see Slow-poke's coming their way. On the way back the group come across the Native American Stone Claw, the last of his tribe following decimation by the Infected. Val speaks with him in his native tongue and offers him the chance to join the group, which Hodd allows. Stone Claw accepts and the group continue on. After some time they are attacked by a group of Infected's. They lose four men, including Peter, before they are able to get away. The group arrive back at Ginwater and unload the wagon. The Stone Claw keeps close to Val, as she speaks his language. Some are hostile to the man but Val promises a bullet to anyone who causes him harm. Hodd accepts the situation. The Swan family, along with Nathaniel and several others, decide to head to the town of Ipson. Val gives them some extra guns and ammo just in case. She says goodbye to the family and sees them off. (Night time stuff) Val and the others head out to hunt for game. They are successful in their hunt but come upon a huge horde of Infected's. The horde, consisting of mostly Slow-pokes, walks towards the group, with the few Runner's in attendance charging the group. Several men are killed as the group flees. Back at Ginwater the townsfolk are told of the horde. Hodd says they have two options: Secure themselves and hope the horde passes through, or pack up and leave before the horde arrives. The people are divided and a vote is taken. In the end most believe staying put and locked up is the best option. Val is among them. The town is fortified further than it already is and plans are put in place for the people when/if the horde arrives. The night comes and passes with only a few Infected's appearing. They are picked off by the lookout's. The Swan family and the rest of their group come upon the town of Ipson. Slowly they discover the towns residents are infected and they also discover a horde much larger than the one back at Ginwater very close by. They are unable to make a clean and safe getaway and are forced to fight off the horde. They do not succeed and perish at the hands of the Runner's & Slow-poke's. The two Swan kids however manage to survive and take a horse back to Ginwater. They are spotted and followed by the horde. Latter on, scouts report to Hodd that the horde is close by and at their current rate should be upon them within an hour. Hodd orders everyone to their positions. The horde arrives and swarm the town, pushing the fortifications aside with their sheer numbers. The buildings are locked and everyone hides within. For the most part everyone remains well hidden. Suddenly some infected's notice people through a window and attempt to enter. This draws attention from more Infected. Val makes the decision to draw attention to herself, saving the people within. She rides away on his horse, in the direction of Nathaniel & his group. Night falls and Val runs into the two Swan children, defending them from the Infected. She and the children are then rescued by the three Natives and they head back to Ginwater as a group. The two kids tell Hodd what happened. He decides it is best to do the same thing they did today, but they must do what they can to diminish the horde's numbers if they need to fight.